


reasons to celebrate

by Anyawen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Don't copy to another site, M/M, felix has no patience for shamrocks or tinsel, non-traditional holidays, significant dates, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Felix doesn't care for holidays, but he finds other dates to celebrate.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	reasons to celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 007 fest 'Felix Friday' theme day.

On the whole, Felix had no use for holidays. He wasn’t religious, so he didn’t celebrate Christmas - or Hanukkah, or Eid. He had no interest in New Year’s Day, figuring it was just the start of another year of the same old shit. He couldn’t be bothered with Halloween, or Valentine’s Day, or even the 4th of July.

He didn’t mind a beer on St Patrick’s day, or a margarita on Cinco de Mayo, but he rolled his eyes at the excessive green and shamrocks, or maracas and sombreros. 

Holidays, on the whole, just took too much effort. And it wasn’t like he didn’t have to work those days just as he did every other - a day was just a day.

That didn’t mean that his calendar contained zero significant dates.

Every March 16 he sent a book and a card to his nephew to celebrate ‘Caretaker Day’ - a fan-created celebration of events in the Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica book series. Felix had read the books himself after his nephew had enthused about them, and enjoyed them. Even more, though, he enjoyed sending his nephew books by the ‘Caretakers’ and discussing them. So far, they’d read books by Tolkien, Kipling, and Dickens. Next year he planned to send Shelley.

On April 8 he always called his nieces to wish them a Happy Rex Manning Day. He’d watched ‘Empire Records’ with them one summer years back when he’d managed to attend a family bbq. They’d still quote lines from it to him when they saw him.

He always sent something to Camille Montes for May 4th, having become acquainted with the Bolivian agent’s undying love for the Star Wars movies during a training exercise they’d both attended in Nicaragua. Last year he’d sent a Funko Pop Han Solo Carbonite. The Empire Strikes Back had always been his favorite of the films.

Every May 25th, he sends a text to his British brother-in-service, James Bond, asking him if he knows where his towel is.

Since he finally met James’ better half, Q, four years ago, and learned of the man’s prodigious love of both tea and Star Trek, he’s sent him a new mug every August 12th in celebration of the day the Articles of Federation were (would be) signed. So far he’s sent one showing the silhouette of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), a stylized Federation logo with just three lines, a mug that said ‘I am functioning within normal parameters’, and his favorite, a mug with an IDIC logo tilted to resemble a Q.

Every time the shops start decorating everything with pink hearts, or pumpkins, or tinsel, and there is no escaping the Christmas music, Felix can’t help but feel like a grinch. Then he’ll get a card, or a call, or a text - just because - from nieces and nephews and cousins and friends, and he remembers that he doesn’t have to observe the traditional holidays to celebrate his loved ones or his country. He goes back to work, each day just like every other day, and remembers why he does what he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Felix is my holiday-hating twin.


End file.
